Tout en courant après des chimères
by Vertraymer
Summary: .: Recueil d'OS :. Courant : participe présent du verbe courir - qui est d'actualité, a cours, poursuite continue. Chimère : projet vain, impossible - utopie. -- Parce qu'au final, qu'est-ce que d'autre que la vie?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Vous savez de quoi il en retourne.

**Rating : T**, par pure précaution.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Ça me fait tout de même assez bizarre de me remettre à écrire du FMA. Peut-être ai-je tort de commencer ceci - j'hésite encore à en faire soit une série d'OS plus ou moins longs, soit un recueil de textes courts, mais anyway ç's'ra dans le genre corpus - surtout sachant que j'ai un rythme assez irrégulier de postage. Pas sûr que ça risque d'émouvoir les foules mes pseudos drabbles/one-shots qu'à moitié philosophique où j'm'égare en divagations qu'au final seule moi comprends, mais bon… P't-être qu'j'en ai besoin.

Autre chose, j'avoue me baser sur le film. D'abord, parce que je ne suis plus vraiment autant côté manga, même malgré le fait que _Brotherhood _passe sur Virgin 17 - du moins passait à l'époque où j'esquissais ce truc, chuis plus vraiment dispo pour regarder à ces heures-là.

Wah, j'me relis et c'st fou c'que je sonne neurasthénique, mais il vrai qu'entre temps, j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie, l'ai perdu.. Alors oui, ça m'a influencée - même si ce n'est point là la question.

Ah, oui, dernière chose : votre avis m'intéresse. J''le dis jamais assez, j'crois.

Bref, si ma note aussi longue que le texte ne vous a pas effrayé[e]s, **enjoy**.

* * *

**Tout en courant après des chimères**

Parfois il se demandait pourquoi tout ça.

Pourquoi il n'en avait pas été autrement. Pourquoi ça lui était tombé dessus à lui. Lui, qui peut-être au final n'aurais peut-être voulu qu'une vie simple dénuée d'ennuis - mais depuis quand les alchimistes étaient-ils des êtres se contentant de banales joies du quotidien ?

Il se demandait aussi s'il ne devait pas arrêter de courir après des chimères et même des espoirs insensés, arrêter de se prendre pour un dieu. Parce qu'au final, c'était bien ça. À force de vouloir se croire plus grande, à vouloir se prendre pour plus grand qu'il n'était, réaliser des choses dîtes impossibles, franchir l'interdit - et l'atteindre. Se pourrait-il que, dans sa folie de gloire, il ne court qu'après une reconnaissance, une légitimation absolue lui revenant de droit ? D'autres fois il se demandait si ça en valait réellement la peine.

Toutes ces larmes qu'il s'évertuait à contenir, tout ce sang qu'il avait versé, le sien, celui d'Al, tout comme celui d'autres - d'innocentes victimes qui n'avaient jamais rien demandé - et qui avait fini par ternir ses mains de jours en jours. Toutes ces recherches qu'il aurait pu entretenir sans pression et avec passion plutôt qu'à la sueur de son front, dans l'hantise d'échouer, avec l'impression grandissante que le temps leur était compté. Et enfin, tous ces remords, qui le broyait, lui nouait le ventre et dont le poids s'alourdissait de plus en plus.

Toutes ces choses qu'il regrettait de jour en jour, se demandant si, au final, c'était juste, c'était respectable, c'était digne de lui… Si ça en valait vraiment la peine.

C'est alors qu'il revoyait le doux sourire de sa mère, les yeux d'Al lorsqu'il riait. Et finalement il se disait qu'envers et malgré tout, ils l'auraient fait - _il _l'aurait fait.

Au moins pour le faible espoir d'une quelconque réussite. Pour cela même, exactement les mêmes raisons, qui le conduisait à continuer d'avancer aujourd'hui encore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez n'est **pas** à moi.

Parce que j'suis fatiguée, que ma cure de café me va mal, que je perds mes clopes dans le métro, et qu'mes amies m'infligent la thérapie de l'élastique.

Enjoy.

_**EDIT** du 23/05/10 : Déplacement de ce drabble depuis _Dis-moi_ à _TECADC_, sans aucune autre modification._

* * *

Elle remonta son panier sur son bras, saluant le vendeur, tout en jaugeant les fruits.

Allait-elle faire une tarte ?

Parce qu'il aimait sa tarte. Et que son frère allait l'aimer. Il lui avait déjà assuré.

Après en avoir acheté une douzaine, elle se dirigea vers le boucher. Parce que les deux adoraient la viande. Pas qu'elle la détestait, elle l'appréciait aussi, mais ces deux-là en raffolaient.

Oh, et du chocolat. De toute façon, ils adoraient tous les petites douceurs sucrées. Surtout au petit déjeuner.

D'ailleurs, si elle se dépêchait, elle rentrerait avant leur lever. Le marché avait le temps de se terminer avant que ses deux paresseux ne se lèvent.

Enfin, elle était injuste. Ils étaient fatigués, après tous ces voyages dans lesquels ils s'embarquaient sans regarder en arrière... Non, ils prenaient un repos bien mérité.

D'ailleurs, si tel n'était pas le cas, elle ne s'essaierait même pas de leur faire plaisir avec sa cuisine. Même s'ils avaient bien besoin que quelqu'un prenne enfin soin d'eux.

Winry, levant les yeux au ciel, soupira. Oui, elle espérait qu'où qu'ils soient, quelqu'un prenait soin de ses deux amis d'enfance. Peut-être pas aussi bien qu'elle, qui les connaissait depuis toujours, mais assez. Et avec suffisamment de tendresse, ça suffisait. Ça suffirait, parce que c'était déjà ça.

Elle passa devant la crèmerie, son panier beaucoup plus lourd qu'à l'aller. S'y arrêta.

Une seule bouteille de lait, pour Al. Parce qu'évidemment, Ed détestait.

Haussant à nouveau son panier sur son bras, elle se mordit les lèvres.

Ils lui manquaient, ils lui manquaient... Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui manquaient, parfois !

Mais elle aimait bien faire semblant qu'ils étaient là.

Entiers, juste comme avant.

Parce qu'elle espérait bien, de toutes ses forces, elle espérait, qu'un jour ce serait le cas.


End file.
